Trapped!
by just-ship-it
Summary: Five famous YouTubers have been chosen to compete in the YouTube games! Not the hunger games, read and find out! I would tell you but I don't think think I have enough characters! Stars: Danisnotonfire, Amazingphil, Charlieissocoollike, nanalew, and Meekakitty!
1. Chapter 1

DAN

I remembered last night fine, first I watched a movie, and then I did my live show, and then I felt tired after that so, I went to bed. My bed. When I woke up, I _was not_ in my own bed. I was in a white room, with four other beds and nothing else. Each bed was containing another person.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled, sitting up in my bed. I looked down; I had been changed into what looked like black linen pajamas. My brown hair was probably ruffled from sleeping but my brown eyes probably no longer looked sleepy. Once I looked up again a girl was looking around in horror, I had woke her up. She carried on the chant "WHAT?!" She looked around jumping out of her bed. She had brown wavy hair with bangs to the side, brown eyes, and wearing the same outfit as me. "Did I fall asleep again?" another girl mumbled next to her sleepily while turning over. She opened her eyes fully and realized where she was. She screamed and sat up. "Alright, whatever prank this is, it isn't funny, and I want OUT!" She had flame orange hair, and blue-green eyes, she too, was wearing the same outfit. A guy turned over in his bed. He took one look around and started saying "No, no, no…where am I? This is not happening." While lying flat up in his bed. He had light brown, swipey hair and bluish grey eyes. Last was a familiar face, it was Phil. His black hair was messy from sleeping and he had grey blue eyes like the other guy who I have now decided was going mad. He first looked confused, then shocked, then scared. "I don't even, just what?!" He said. He fell out of his bed. Same-old graceful Phil. His head popped up from behind his bed. "Dan? Is that you too?" He asked. "No," I said sarcastically

"I'm a clone." I said waving my fingers around in front of me.

"Dan this is serious!"

"They say laughter is the best medicine!" I told him. "Dan!" 'This was starting to get really fun; I should do this more often to Phil. "Alright calm down. I'll stop." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Who are you two?" Said an American voice. I looked over, it was flame head girl.

"I'm Phil." I heard

"I'm Dan. Might I ask the same of you?" She was about to answer when a voice boomed over us, but we didn't even have speakers in our room.

"You have been put in here for a test…Or if you prefer to call it, the YouTube games. We are seeing how five famous YouTubers can cope while living in the same room. Good luck, this is all on videotape being broadcasted on the internet. LIVE." The voice stopped talking.

"Wait! At least tell us how long we are going to be in here!" said the light brown haired guy who had now sat up in his bed. No answer. "Damn!" He said quietly. He got up and looked around. "What's everyone's name? I'm Charlie."

"I'm Tessa." Said flame head.

"I'm Shawna." The brown haired girl told us.

"I'm Dan." I said

"Phil." I heard Phil say, while he shrugged. I took another look around. Five beds, Sheets and a blanket for each of them, and everything was white. Question after question came into mind, where did we go to the bathroom? What do we eat? Wait…They changed my clothes; they took my clothes off

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled "THEY SAW ME NAKED!" Everyone burst into laughter. "They saw you too!" I yelled, but they were too busy laughing to hear me.

"Dan," Phil managed through his laughter "This is on the internet!" They all calmed down a bit after that.

"Right." Tessa said. "Let's think about the basics. Food and water?" She said spreading her hands.

"I fell asleep with a granola bar in my pocket." Phil muttered quietly. I snorted.

"They changed your clothes, and how did you even manage?" He shrugged.

"I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night hungry." I laughed again.

"Phil, this is on the internet." I clapped my hands together "BAM." I yelled at him. I looked back at Tessa, who was now losing the battle not to laugh, along with Shawna and Charlie.

"You guys are ridiculous." Shawna told us.

* * *

**If you enjoyed, review my story please! It would mean A LOT more than you think! I hope to post maybe one or two chapters a week! I do hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I decided, that** _**so**_** many people Favorited, and followed my story, that I would post another chapter! Honestly, I got so many I nearly hyperventilated! Thanks so much guys!**

* * *

Phil

I was not really sure how to feel about all this, I was kidnapped, and now I was told to compete in some "YouTube Games" They could at least tell us how long we were going to be in here. And don't get me started on Dan, one more childish comment from him and I am ready to destroy him.

Tessa repeated herself. "Does anyone have any ideas for food and or water?"

Charlie spoke up, "I think they might want us to play eat or be eaten." Now, that sounded ridiculous, but it could very well be true.

"No," I said "If they want us to use us for these games of theirs, they will at least give us food. If not I'm not playing eat or be eaten, I would rather starve to death. Besides, I think eating each other would be giving them what they want." They all looked at me.

"I agree with Phil." Shawna said, after a while. They all nodded and mumbled some form of agreement. I smiled slightly; I was feeling kind of confident.

"But," I said "Now we have a different problem. Where do we go to the bathroom?" Tessa blinked. Charlie looked around.

"I was thinking about that." Dan said

"Maybe some sort of hidden door in the wall?" Shawna said. Tessa was next to speak

"Well, we could check the walls but I doubt-"She was cut off

"Found it!" Charlie said. "There was a door to the side of my bed. I leaned against the wall and it opened!" He said, looking rather happy and proud of himself. He walked in "They gave us a shower to!" He yelled from inside.

"Don't use the water!" Tessa shouted to Charlie "That might be the only water we have." She looked around the room bitterly, like looking for a way to get out, and then get revenge.

Shawna leaned against the wall next to her bed, it opened. "That's cool!" She said " They've trapped us to put us in a test, but this place is almost as good as my house!" We all looked at her. "What?" She asked. "I said almost." I shrugged and tried the wall next to my bed. Sure enough, mine opened to. I ventured into it. A small shower, a toilet, a sink, and a light. I flipped the switch. The light flickered to life, and cast a dim light across the small room. We were being treated kind of nice for test rats. I flipped the switch off and walked back out, the door shut once I was outside. I looked back to my bed, and something hit me on my head. (A/N: Bahaha, that rhymed!) "OW!" I yelled. I looked to see what hit me. It was a water bottle! I picked it up, a note was attached to it. I read it aloud, "The showers don't work and wait for it." I looked up. As I did, everyone else let out a yell as a water bottle hit their head.

"WHY CAN'T THEY BE NORMAL CRAZY PEOPLE!?" Shawna yelled.

"That's not possible, Shawna." Tessa said. We all burst into laughter at the same time. funny, we always managed to turn this situation un-serious.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie

We all sat in silence for a while. Just kind of bored until I broke the silence. "Who do you think would want to kidnap us anyway?"

"Llamas and Alpacas!" Dan yelled almost immediately.

Following Phil called "THE HOLY MOTHER! Or Susan Boyle…" I had no Idea what he was saying but it made Dan laugh out loud, and Phil looked satisfied.

"I think it was the Daleks!" I said which only made Dan and Phil laugh harder.

"Once again," Shawna sighed. "You guys are ridiculous." Dan was now laughing so hard no noise even came out of his mouth, and I couldn't help but laugh also. Tessa started to laugh soon, and Shawna couldn't hold it in anymore and she burst out laughing to. Dan fell off his bed but didn't even seem to care as he kept laughing trying to suck in air before he died by laughing to hard.

After we all managed to stop laughing, (Except Phil, who kept randomly having fits of laughter) Dan suggests that we play a game.

"Like what?" I ask. "I think the best game you can play in here is tag." I look around, trying to think of more games that were possible to play in here.

"Wait…" Dan said "That's not a bad idea, playing tag in here. It's a small enough room that we would be bouncing across beds to get away from whoever's it. "

"I do love chaos!" Tessa said.

"No tag back's?" Shawna asked.

We all nodded and Phil jumped up "I'm it!" He yelled. We all scrambled away. "Flee before me!" He said, jumping off his bed. He tagged Dan, who had just gotten off the floor and had not fully recovered from falling off his bed.

"No fair!" He tried to tag Phil, but Phil jumped out of his way and said in a sing-song voice

"No tag-backs!" Dan then took off after Shawna who used Tessa as a human shield, but that backfired because as soon as Tessa was tagged she tagged Shawna, who had not had time to get away. She took off after me, and I hopped from one bed to the other trying to get away, dislodging several in the process. Finally, she touched my heel just barely, and I collapsed onto my bed, out of breath. We all sat in silence again, until we all couldn't hold it anymore, we did what we always ended up doing; we burst into laughter.

"How do we always manage to end up laughing like this?" Shawna asked between her laughs.

"I think it's because we are all incredibly insane and we can't take anything seriously." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**The long awaited next chapter! Sorry it took so long, I suck at being active and I am having extreme writers block! Sorry, this chapter is kind of short!**

* * *

TESSA:

We had all calmed down after a while, and we put the beds back together leaving us all sitting in our beds, bored. "This must not make for a very interesting video." I sighed. Even though I knew there was probably hundreds of people, sitting and laughing at everything we all say, thinking it was a joke. I took a sip from my water bottle. "We could play another game." I suggested.

"Oh my gosh," Dan said "please, nothing to do with running.

"So what you're telling me is, you covered yourself in honey… then let Dan throw feathers on you?" I rolled my eyes. "Don't forget I put on a Red Nose!" I sighed. "You sir, are ridiculous." "Umm, actually, I believe the title 'sir' is used for a proper person, and we all know I'm not proper." Charlie said in a matter of fact voice. I laughed; me and Charlie were getting along well.

I sighed, trying to get rid of the laughter. "So how do you think the viewers are taking this?" I asked him. He made a weird face, like he was thinking hard. "Well, they either think it's some crazy prank or their going insane. Probably sending a bunch of hate." "You probably have that ri-" Something smacked me on the head. "OW." I looked behind me to see a granola bar. I picked it up. There was a not attached. 'We're just gonna take turns hitting you on the head, ok?' I ripped the note off. Charlie picked it up. "Wait a minute…that means…" I heard a thud as everyone let out various cusses, except Charlie, who had moved out of the way just in time.

"THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT!" He yelled happily. He was then hit in the head with Dan's granola bar. "THAT'S HOW YOU GET EVEN!" Dan yelled back. Charlie turned toward Dan and rolled his eyes smiling as he threw his granola bar back at him. I opened mine and took a bite.

"Guys," I said through a full mouth. "You need to relax."

"We are relaxed, we are just having a friendly granola bar throwing contest."

I rolled my eyes and took another bite.

"So, what things can we do?" I heard Phil ask.

"Truth or dare!" Shawna replied.

"I'm up for it." I said.

"I am also." I heard Dan say.

"I think we're all in!" I heard Charlie say.

"Cool! But I want to finish eating first." I said.

"Yeah, so we wouldn't have to hold anything while doing dares."

We all ate the rest of our food and sat in a circle. I didn't know what kind of dares you could do in this little room, but anything they came up with probably wouldn't be good.


End file.
